


Time

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: Barry and Iris sharing a quiet evening together.





	

It had been a fairly quiet evening and Barry had just finished wrapping up some things at Star Labs. He stopped in the doorway of Cisco's lab. 

 

"Are you guys all set if I leave?"

 

Cisco sat working on the new tech he was creating, while Wally worked on his engineering schoolwork. 

 

"Ya, I think we'll be ok. I'm sure we can take care of anything that pops up," Wally answered. 

 

"Thanks. I'll see you guys tomorrow! Don't work too hard."

 

He gave his friends a smile and headed out the door. 

 

He couldn't wait to get home to Iris. She had worked through her lunch, interviewing someone for an upcoming article, so he hadn't seen her since leaving their apartment that morning. 

 

Any free time they had these days was spent together. Even if it was for a few short minutes. Time right now was as precious to them as ever. 

 

He sped home, through the cool spring air. 

 

He opened their front door, setting down his keys and hanging up his jacket. He rounded the corner that opened up into their living space. 

 

Iris turned from her place on the couch, and greeted him with a huge smile. She quickly saved her work and closed her laptop, jumping to her feet. 

 

She walked forward a few steps as Barry made his way to her. 

 

He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and she rested her hands on his chest. He leaned down and she lifted herself up so that they could share a much needed kiss. 

 

"Mmmmm," he moaned into the kiss. "I sure missed you today."

 

She wrapped a hand around the back of his head and pulled him closer, changing the angle and deepening their kiss. 

 

A minute or so went by before they broke apart. 

 

"Me too baby. Everything ok out there in the city tonight?"

 

He nodded his head. 

 

"Pretty quiet, but I'm not complaining."

 

She moved back a bit and grabbed his hand, leading him to the couch. He sat sideways leaning his back against the arm and stretched his legs out so he was in a half seated/half laying down position. She nudged his legs a part a little and settled herself between them, laying her petite body along the length of his. Her ear pressed gently to his heart. 

 

"It's still beating..." she whispered. 

 

She felt him twitch a bit as a slight laugh worked its way through his body. 

 

"You really love to say that don't you?"

 

He brought a hand up to caress her soft, dark hair.

 

"It's one of my favorite memories...when you walked through those doors that day.

 

You placed my hand on your heart and reassured me that everything would be ok."

 

He smiled. 

 

"Mmm I remember."

 

She looked up at him. 

 

They were both still, eyes intently looking at each other. And they stayed like that, letting the minutes pass. They'd taken care to be present in each moment. In each second that they shared together. 

 

She gazed down at his lips and shifted until her mouth reached his. 

 

It was one of those kisses where it felt like time stood still. Like time understood how precious the moment was and wanted to allow them more of it, to somehow suspend the reality that it kept ticking by. 

 

It was all an illusion of course. 

 

Time was merciless. No matter how much they tried to slow it down, the days were rushing by. Minute by minute, second by second, they were losing. It was a game rigged from the start. 

 

Time. 

 

She laid her head back down against his chest. 

 

"Two months today..." she said quietly. 

 

He pulled her closer to him. 

 

"Shhh..."

 

A hard breath left her body and she clung to him. Gripped at his torso like she was afraid something would come take her away at any moment. 

 

He rubbed soothing circles on her back, trying to relieve the tension he could feel her holding in. 

 

He felt her slowly relax under his touch. 

 

"I love you Bear."

 

He clenched his jaw, willing himself to not cry. Not tonight. 

 

"I love you too."

 

He stilled his hands on her back and they were quiet for a bit. 

 

"Hey, don't we have some trashy reality tv to catch up on? I know you're itching to see what girl the bachelor sent home last night."

 

He could feel her smile against his chest and a warmth spread through him. That's all he wanted. Especially right now. To make her smile, make her as happy and content as she could be.

 

She lifted herself up off him, leaning down for a quick kiss before she stood. 

 

"I'll grab the wine and snacks while you change into something a bit more cozy."

 

He squeezed at her thigh and winked at her.

 

"Sounds like a plan. Oh and don't forget what's at stake tonight if your girl gets sent home!"

 

She made her way to the kitchen and felt him squeeze her waist as he zoomed upstairs.

 

"As if you'd ever let me forget!"

 

Time continued to move, but they did everything they could to make the most of it. Together.


End file.
